Un Chaud Regard
by Nanika Neutron
Summary: MaryWeather observa Riff verser du thé à son frère. Elle fronça les sourcils. Une simple action bénigne, que de verser du thé? Pas si sûr... surtout accompagné de CE regard!


Série : (au cas où vous sauriez pas XD) Comte Cain, GodChild.

Auteur : WolkEve (ou Nanika)

Genre : Romance (oui, encore une histoire d'amour, sorry les gens !), pour l'humour… mouais, très bof. Par contre… *sourit, amusée* limite Lime, les gens ! ^^

Couple : Ben… franchement, quel est le couple yaoi le plus suggéré de ce manga, hein ?... CainXRiff, évidemment !

Disclaimers : … non, franchement, vous vous imaginez, vous, qu'ils sont à moi ? mais purée, qu'est-ce que je m'éclaterais ! Mais bon, ils appartiennent à la Toute Puissant Kaori Yuki, et pas à moi… je me gagne même pas de fric, en faisant ça… ^^'

Note : Pour Jess – je sais pas si tu vas lire mes fics, mais si tu le fait, sache que c'est celle là, celle du cours de Phono !! ^^

Pour tous – au départ, c'était pas du tout ça, mon histoire. Puis ça a dérivé. Comme quoi… . Puis j'ai voulu être méchante… mais j'ai pas pu ! Enfin, pas de spoilers… ^^  
Oh, et "rating M"... parce que suivant la logique de Ffnet, "M", c'est pour les gens à partir de 13 ans... et comme y a quand même une espéce de... hn... baiser lime... ^^' bref... pour ceux qui espére un lemon, allez voir ailleurs (n'est-ce pas, Za? XD).

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_MaryWeather se mordit les lèvres en observant les deux hommes de la pièce. Le majordome de Cain, Riff était en train de servir une tasse de thé à son cher grand frère… _

_Juste en train de servir une tasse de thé._

_Une action répétitive au cours du temps. Et pourtant, la petite fille remarqua pour la première fois l'air que prenait son frère en buvant ce « simple » breuvage. C'était comme si le liquide recelait tout ce qui devait être. MaryWeather tourna son regard vers l'homme plus âgé, et elle le surprit alors qu'il regardait avec une tendresse toute particulière son Maître. L'adulte s'en rendit compte, et sursauta, renversant par là la théière au sol._

_Cain releva la tête, les yeux et le visage perplexes. Il n'avait pas aperçu le chaud regard de son serviteur, mais il l'avait senti –comme toujours. Cela l'avait bien perturbé, au début, quand le regard de Riff avait changé petit à petit, mais la douce sensation qu'il ressentait alors l'empêchait de se poser trop de questions…_

_Mary observa comment le majordome ramassait les débris de porcelaine en évitant leurs regards, et jeta un coup d'œil à son frère. _

_Elle eut alors un sourire hésitant : Cain, tête appuyée sur sa main gauche, fixait avec douceur et une vague inquiétude son majordome. _

_Se demandant intérieurement s'ils s'en rendaient compte, elle se leva, et quitta la salle. Les deux hommes n'entendirent même pas la porte se fermer…_

_Riff finit par lever les yeux, histoire de voir si son Maître ou Mary avait besoin de quelque chose. Il plongea droit dans les yeux vert-doré qui le fixaient. Son souffle se coupa, de même que sa main sur un morceau de théière, et sans sa maîtrise et son flegme à l'anglaise, Riff savait qu'il aurait rougi comme une japonaise face à son premier amour (Nanika : je sais, beaucoup de préjugés dans cette phrase… moi qui n'aime pas ça… ). Se reprenant plutôt rapidement, il récupéra les derniers morceaux qui étaient sur le tapis, et posa le plateau sur la table._

_Quand il se retourna, Cain était debout, à ses côtés, dans un changement de situation perturbant. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, et reculer aussitôt, Cain attrapa sa main, et observa les quelques gouttes de sang qu'il y avait et qui s'écoulaient..._

_Le jeune Comte leva la tête, et regarda une fois de plus son homme de main, avec un léger reproche dans les yeux. Mais la lueur troublée et la manifeste gêne de l'homme fit sourire le garçon de 17 ans. _

_Presque amoureusement, tendrement, Cain porta à ses lèvres la main ensanglantée (Nanika : un peu trash, là, non ?). Il lécha la plaie douloureuse, en même temps que les saveurs du thé qui s'étaient imprégnées à la peau et aux habits lui parvenaient eux narines dans un maelstrom de senteurs._

_Cain ferma les yeux, et ne vit pas de fait les émotions apparaître sur le visage de l'habituel homme impassible. _

_Son visage s'embrasait, littéralement, et la chaleur « plus qu'inconvenante » voyagea dans tout son corps, et les épaules de Riff, auparavant crispées par la surprise et la douleur, l'étaient maintenant pour autre chose… puis elles se détendirent…_

_Pour une fois, c'était lui qui se faisait « réconforter ». L'expérience était inédite, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de l'apprécier._

_Sentant son doigt être aspiré dans une chaude aspérité, et carrément sucé (Nanika : je décline toute responsabilité au sujet de ce que vous pouvez penser maintenant !! #^.^#), il se mordit les lèvres et recula tout de go, laissant Cain être perdu quelques instant à ce soudain changement. _

_Le garçon leva une tête interrogatrice, et Riff ferma les yeux. Et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il attrapa le jeune homme pour le serrer dans ses bras, dans une étreinte bien différent de ce dont ils avaient l'habitude…_

_Cain écarquilla les yeux, mais, entendant les battements frénétiques du corps de l'autre homme –il n'arrivait plus à le penser sainement juste son « majordome »- il sourit, ravi d'y être arrivé, enfin. _

_Il se lécha les lèvres, et sa bouche se gorgea une fois de plus de cette piquante et amère saveur du sang. Son sourire s'élargit…_

_Et c'est ce simple sourire, si naturel, qui suffit à Riff pour qu'il change radicalement de comportement : de douce, son embrassade devint impérieuse, et il colla son vis-à-vis au mur. Il le regarda franchement dans les yeux, pour une rare fois, et eut un sourire carnassier. Cain ouvrit une fois encore les yeux de manière démesurée, mais il se laissa étrangement faire quand l'autre se pencha vers lui, et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de son visage. Leurs souffles se croisèrent, et Cain poussa un petit gémissement… un instant plus tard, après tant de temps à s'attendre, ils s'embrassaient furieusement. Sur le moment, il n'y avait plus de temps pour la tendresse, ils voulaient se goûter, pour au moins une fois, avant que l'un des deux ne revienne sur le bon chemin…_

_Leurs lèvres se décolèrent, et changeant d'attaque, Riff passa ses mains sous les fesses de son Maître –non qu'il est de telle considération hiérarchique sur le moment-, et celui-ci ouvrit la bouche en un halètement silencieux. Le blond en profita aussitôt, et posa ses lèvres entrouvertes sur celles du garçon. Sans à coup, il glissa sa langue dans la cavité qui avait accueilli son doigt… cette simple pensée lui fit rassurer sa prise sur les hanches de son… il ne savait pas comment l'appeler, là, maintenant, tout de suite, mais ça n'avait, après tout pas d'importance. _

_Cain gémit encore, quand il sentit combien l'autre le serrer contre lui, mais il le laissait faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il l'attendait… sans même le savoir exactement, en plus. Et là, qu'il ne l'escomptait pas, il avait droit à tout : ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains sur son corps, et les siennes sur le sien, l'odeur si caractéristique de celui-qui-le-protégeait qui l'entourait… C'était trop bon !!_

_Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Riff, et le décoiffa doucement, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, tant les impérieuses sensations que le majordome le faisait sentir l'empêcher de réaliser… _

_Ils glissèrent tout les deux contre le mur, et Riff se retrouva à genoux entre les jambes de Cain. Ils se séparèrent un instant… avant de reprendre aussi tout aussi orageusement, leurs mains se cherchant encore et encore, leurs visages ne voulant plus se détacher, leurs souffles saccadés… comme s'il ne fallait plus perdre de temps, comme s'ils n'en avaient plus…_

_Mais le baiser se calma lentement, et Riff se recula, tremblant. _

_Ses yeux lui firent alors voir quelque chose qui le ramené à la réalité. Son Maître, son cher Maître Cain, se tenait appuyé contre le mur, ne pouvant bouger de lui-même, complètement à sa merci, les yeux fermés, les lèvres rouges et gonflées, le sourire hésitant entre béatitude et douleur…_

« Douleur ? »

_La chemise de Cain s'était légèrement entrouverte pendant leur « aventure », et on pouvait apercevoir le haut de ses épaules et de sa nuque. _

_Riff vit, avec horreur, que les cicatrices de son Maître étaient rouges, comme à vif. Il se leva en catastrophe, reculant, complètement horrifié._

_- Oh mon dieu !_

_Cain releva la tête, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il partait, alors qu'il lui avait offert quelque chose qui le rendait particulièrement bien… _

_Il vit comment le regardait son majordome, et un froid glacial le remplit tout entier. _

« Mais, c'est lui qui a commencé ! Pourquoi est-il dégoûté ? Non, pas ça !! »

_Cain ne voulait pas analyser ce qu'il ressentait, il le savait. Qu'on lui enlève Riff, et il en pourrait plus rien faire._

_- Maître Cain ! Votre dos !_

_Cain cligna des yeux, et se laissa faire, pantin humain, alors que Riff le relevait pour le faire asseoir vite sur le sofa. Il le laissa quelques instants, courant sans même voir Mary qui le regardait passer, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle aurait voulu jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce, pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Mais, déjà, Riff revenait, des accessoires de soins entre les mains. Mary eut soudain très peur ! Mais la porte se ferma sur son beau visage. Comprenant rapidement qu'elle ne pourrait pas entrer, elle colla son oreille à la porte. _

_Cain ne vit pas son majordome revenir, mais se releva en vitesse en sentant sur son dos une main. _

_Riff déglutit, s'empêchant de hurler à la vue de ce petit corps méfiant._

_- Maître Cain… laissez moi vous soigner…_

_Riff baissa les yeux à la fin de sa tirade. Il ne voulait pas voir comment son Maître pouvait bien le regarder. _

_Celui-ci resta dans son état catatonique encore quelques minutes, son esprit ne parvenant pas à assimiler tout ce qu'il se passait. Puis il capta tout brusquement, et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, essayant d'apercevoir ses cicatrices. Il ne put retenir une grimace de douleur, et Riff tendit aussitôt les bras vers lui, comme pour l'en empêcher. Mais le regard neutre de Cain le fit reculer, et déglutir bruyamment. _

_- Maître Cain…_

- …

_Cain soupira, et se retourna, laissant tomber la chemise sur ses avants bras, libérant son dos. Riff se mordit les lèvres, et commença à passer délicatement une solution antiseptique sur les plaies cicatrisées. C'était un mystère, le fait qu'elles ne soient pas encore complètement guéries, mais les faits étaient là… une fois cela réalisé, Riff effleura lentement la peau à l'aide d'une pommade. Et il ne put que profiter de ce moment, malgré tout._

_Cain se retourna brusquement, et le regard droit dans les yeux. Et ce regard n'avait plus rien de neutre._

_- Riff…_

_- Pardonnez-moi, Maître Cain…_

_Le majordome avait baissé la tête, et récupérait rapidement tout ce qu'il venait juste d'amener. Il tenta une sortie, mais Cain déposa sa main sur son avant-bras, le stoppant tout à fait._

_- Il faut qu'on parle..._

_Riff tressaillit. Oh non, il ne voulait pas parler, il ne voulait pas savoir. Mais il était l'adulte… malheureusement._

- …

_- Pourquoi ?_

_Riff écarquilla les yeux. Il regarda le jeune comte droit dans les yeux._

_- Comment ça, « pourquoi » ?_

_Cain se mordit les lèvres, et détourna les yeux._

_- Pourquoi… tu… pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?_

_Riff ferma les yeux, et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Comme si ça n'était pas déjà suffisamment difficile. Il fallait que son maître la lui joue complètement innocent…_

_- Maître Cain… ne me dîtes pas que vous 'avez pas compris ?..._

_- De quoi ? que je te plaisais ? si, ça, c'est clair…_

_Cain était maintenant vexé, et il relâcha son serviteur, et se détourna. Sa moue boudeuse fit sourire légèrement Riff, mais il se rattrapa rapidement, sachant que ce n'était pas du meilleur effet…_

_- Non, ce n'est pas ça… je ne l'aurais jamais fait, si vous m'aviez plu…_

_« _Ou comment balancer des dagues empoisonnées –et ça me connaît !- dans le cœur des gens, par Riffel Rabbit !_ » (Nanika: Euh... en fait, c'est quoi le nom de famille de Riff? nan, parce que je crois que c'est ça, mais j'en suis pas sûre... oui, je sais, je viens de casser toute l'histoire! et alors? XD)_

_Cain n'arrivait pas vraiment à y croire… puis il sentit __ce__ regard si particulier. Celui qui le faisait se sentir toute chose… _

_Il se retourna, et saisit en premier la lueur dans le regard de Riff. Il ne remarqua qu'ensuite l'air passablement serein, paniqué et gêné de son serviteur…_

_- Vous ne me plaisez pas, Maître. Je suis, à ma grande honte, tombé amoureux de vous. Vous êtes ma raison de vivre, Cain, plus que ce que vous ne le croyez…_

- … _et tu trouves ça honteux ?_

_Cain avait baissé les yeux. _

_- Oui. Parce que ce n'est pas ce sentiment qui vous rendra heureux, Maître. Et que vous ne ressentez pas la même chose._

_- Appelles moi Cain._

_Riff fut déstabilisé par ce souain changement apparent de sujet._

_- Qu… quoi ?_

_Cain releva la tête. Il eut un sourire._

_- Appelles moi Cain. Crois tu que je t'aurais laissé faire, si je ne ressentais pas pareil ?_

- …

_Cain pencha la tête sur le côté, et offrit à son –amant- une vision très –trop- charmante._

_- Je t'aime._

_Parce qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un le dise. Et que si Riff était l'adulte responsable, alors Cain était l'enfant, l'adolescent !, qui se faisait une joie que de changer toutes ses croyances. Et qui balançait tranquillement des bombes de la taille d'un "je t'aime"..._

_- Je t'aime, et je veux que tu m'embrasses. Maintenant._

_Riff ne bougea pas, incrédule. _

_Exaspéré, Cain s'approcha, et attrapant la nuque du plus vieux, appuya dessus. Obligé de se pencher, le visage de Riff rencontra celui de Cain, et c'est avec un sourire malicieux d'enfant que ce dernier l'embrassa. _

_Passé l'instant de surprise, Riff enlaça le garçon, et lui rendit son baiser avec passion. Puis il le repoussa légèrement, leur permettant à tout les deux de reprendre un souffle un peu moins erratique, ayant tout les deux oublié de respirer avant… (Nanika : … )._

_- Vous… vous êtes sûr ?_

_- Non, mais franchement ! _

_Cain recula, et lança un nouveau regard noir à son majordome. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là, déjà ? _

_Le Comte de Hargreaves soupira. Puis sentit l'autre l'enlaçait, une fois de plus. Il s'appuya contre son torse._

_- Oui, Riff, j'en suis sûr… ¤un doux sourire¤ mais ne t'inquiètes pas… si tu ne veux pas, je ne…_

_- Mais je désire la même chose !_

- … _mais… pourquoi, alors, tu… ?_

_Riff le coupa d'un baiser sur la joue._

_- Maître Cain, vous êtes… vous faites parties d'une autre catégorie sociale, et, de plus, vous avez toujours été attirés par de merveilleuses jeunes femmes… je vous suis peut-être tout dévoué, mais je ne supporterais pas de vous faire du mal. Or, en acceptant ceci, je vous en ferais nécessairement…_

_- Tu comptes me quitter ? _

_Le coupa Cain rudement._

_- Bien sûr que non ! Mais… _

_- Alors, il n'y a pas de problème._

_Il se retourna entre les bras de son –amant-, et lui sourit._

_- Nous resterons ensemble, comme nous l'avons toujours été. La seule différence, c'est que je peux enfin avoir ce que je n'osais même rêver…_

_- Quoi donc ?_

- … _Riff ?_

_- Oui, Maître ?_

_Riff essaya de ne pas montrer son mécontentement, mais Cain le connaissait aussi bien que le majordome le connaissait. Il sourit en coin._

_- Déjà, appelles moi Cain ! et…_

_- Mais…_

_- ... Ensuite… embrasses moi !_

_Riff se figea, puis eut un sourire. Il se pencha vers son amour (Nanika : guimauuuuve powwweeeer !), et murmura contre ses lèvres…_

_- Comme vous voulez… Cain…_

_Et il l'embrassa._

**_XXX_**

_De l'autre côté de la porte, Mary recula, le visage en feu. _

_**- **Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais…_

_Elle se fit la réflexion intérieur qu'elle aurait peut-être préféré gardé des deux amoureux une image fictive, certes, mais rassurantes, d'un amour platonique… ouais, ben là, elle était servie pour autre chose !_

_Elle soupira, et se délibéra d'aller interdire les gens de la maisonnée d'aller par le salon privé de son frère. Il… hum, oui, il testait des poisons violents avec Riff, et il ne fallait en aucun cas les déranger. Quoi qu'il se passe, il fallait passer par elle… jusqu'au soir… l'entente d'un gémissement la fit partir plus vite… jusqu'au soir, donc… ou plus tard !!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alors ? Pas trop déçu ?

Bref, voila ma fic… je vais me remettre aux autres, maintenant ! XD

Reviews ?_ *œil de chibi abandonnée dans l'enfer des pages blanches de mangaka*_


End file.
